Dreams versus Reality
by Fluffy no Danna
Summary: A dark dream, a sad Tobi, and a sleepy Deidara. This combination may lead to something new. Yaoi SasoDei Dei Tobi don't like don't read


Dreams versus Reality

_Darkness fills an empty room. Nothing is visible nor is anything there. A blond stands on a cold dirt path, staring. In the distance, a figure lies motionless._

_The man is none other than Deidara. He stared off into space with unfocused eyes before finally walking towards said figure. Already aware of what -or who- it is, but he continues his movement forward. The darkness fades, revealing the demolished scenery of broken parts and crushed cave rocks. Yet, Deidara still walks on._

_He stops, the figure from before cloaked; however, fiery red hair is easily seen from underneath. Deidara bends on to his knees, clutching the brow hood, lifting the hood reveals the face of..._

_Akasuna no Sasori_

_Tears welled up in his eyes clear, blue eyes. Embracing the puppet towards his chest, his sobs continue. Salty tears flow down his soft, pale cheeks as he sits there, the puppet held close to his heart, surrounded by broken puppets._

_Pain tearing through his heart, a reflecting light glinting caught the interest of the blond bomber. He looks over and sees a blood stained kunai._

_With a shaky hand, he lays Sasori in his lap and gently picks up the kunai. Gripping it tightly with both hands, he slowly pulls it up above his form._

'_Senpai'_

_A lone cry, barely audible, faintly reaches Deidara's ears. He just ignores the cries with a smile. With one last breath, Deidara moves his hands, a single thought crashing through his mind._

'_See you soon... Danna'_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Deidara awakes with a star from a loud pounding erupting from the other side of the door. Someone was banging on 'their' shared bedroom door.

Groggily Deidara gets up, shuffling his feet across the cold floor, making his way to the door. He opens it only to be glomped by the masked ninja.

"Tobi what the hell un? Get off of me!" Deidara spat struggling under the extra weight.

"Senpai Tobi h-had a bad dream." He sniffled as he snuggled closer to the blond terrorist.

Deidara only sighed shifting his position, allowing Tobi to sit in his lap. His swirly orange mask covers Tobi's face, though his sobs are still heard.

"What was it about?" Tobi stayed silent causing Deidara to groan, tired. "You'll feel better if you talk about it Tobi." Deidara normally would have thrown Tobi out by now, but he feels sorry for him... he is also too tired to honestly care.

Tobi was silent for a few more minutes before finally calming down. "All Tobi remembers is running into darkness. Tobi sees nothing until a light shines and reveals his senpai. Tobi tried to call out o him but senpai just sat there... Tobi cannot remember the rest." An obvious lie but a believable one.

Deidara has a sense of shock run though him as he sat there. "Tobi... you dreamt of me?" A twitch of his lips shows that he is holding back a smile.

"Senpai, Tobi had a nightmare. Tobi cannot remember much, but Tobi knows something bad happened to his senpai." Tobi continues to sob, muffling his words a bit.

"Is that why you're so upset un?" Tobi nods his head yes. "Why were you so upset if I got hurt?"

Deidara lifted one of his hands and stars stroking Tobi's soft, spiky brown hair. His arm wrapped securely around Tobi's torso. "Tobi doesn't know. At the very thought of losing his senpai Tobi's chest starts to hurt real bad." One of his hands clutched his chest, right over his heart.

Deidara's blue eye widens for a moment before his smile broke free over his face. "I think I know why un," Tobi stares up at Deidara, he assumed with confusion, tilting his head to the side. Deidara smirks, lifting Tobi's chin with a finger. "You want to know why?"

Deidara chuckles as Tobi nodded his head. He grabs onto the bottom of Tobi's mask, lifting it slightly below Tobi's nose. A blush forming over most of his face causes Deidara's smirk to widen.

Deidara leans forward capturing Tobi's lips with his own, entering a passionate kiss. Deidara's tongue licks the bottom of Tobi's lip begging for entrance. Tobi is surprised and a little hesitant at first but he finally opens up, having Deidara's tongue dart in. Their tongues wrestle for dominance having Deidara end up victorious. Deidara left no part of Tobi's mouth untouched, savoring his taste. They break apart hesitantly for air to breath.

Deidara wraps his arms around Tobi's slender form, nuzzling his head at the crook of Tobi's neck. Tobi smiles wide before pulling the mask over his face, attempting to hide his blush.

"So does that answer your question un?" Deidara asked softly.

Tobi leans further back enjoying his senpai's affectionate side, "Yes Tobi thinks so."

"So why do you care about me again?" Deidara smirks kissing at Tobi's jaw line. He smirks as he feels a shiver go down the masked ninja's spine.

"Tobi loves you senpai."

"I love you too, Tobi."


End file.
